Boredom
by Beacon
Summary: one-shot What would happen if Aang ever got bored, like out-of-your-mind, dying-from-the-pain-of-it boredom. Well, Katara is about to find out


Hi people! ;;waves to the small amount of you who are actually reading this;; So yeah, this is my first Avatar fic, just a random little one-shot about what might happen if Aang ever got bored. A/K pairing. Probably not going to be the greatest, but please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Ok, so the sad truth is that I don't own Avatar the last Airbender, or a Horse, or a swimming pool, or my own computer, or… wow the list just goes on and on…

Boredom

The sun shone brightly down on the small island in the middle of seemingly nowhere. Soft breezes blew in from the sea, leaving the island cool and comfortable. Palm trees where scattered over the island, providing shade and coconuts for the hungry. Small bushes lay slightly more inland and grew berries and fruit. The island was very beautiful, serene and quiet, simply relaxing in the late afternoon lull for time. Only one thing broke the quiet.

"I'm sooooo bored!" The young Avatar moaned as he lay on the beach, staring up into the sky, trying to find amusement in the drifting of the fluffy clouds, but only to be left with that empty feeling of boredom. He lazily moved his arms through the sand, half heartedly trying to make a sand Angle. Aang had done everything he could to amuse himself that day. He had literally nothing left to do. He practiced all of his air bending moves at least one hundred times each. He had played fifteen games of fast and furious air ball with Sokka, beating him each time, and finally tiring the young water tribe warrior out. Sokka was currently dozing under a tree, peels, seeds and pits lay around him from all the fruits he had been eating. Momo lay happily on his lap. The lemur seemed to have momentarily forgiven the warrior for trying to eat him that first day back at the air temple.

Then of course Aang had gone in search for any animal that might inhabit the island that could prove steady enough for a ride on. All he had managed to find was a couple of small birds, and after Aang trying many different failed attempts at catching them, they flew off, leaving to young air bender alone.

After the bird attempt, Aang had decided Apa was way past his grooming due date. That being over one hundred years ago, he got to work. Finally after roughly forty-five minutes Aang had successfully brushed out about one whole foot of fur from the giant flying bison. He should have known that would never work. After a few more minutes of contemplation, Aang had considered cleaning out Apa's nose, it was getting pretty bad every time Apa sneezed. Sokka had gotten covered in the flying bison's sneezes enough to know not to get to close to Apa's head. Fortunately for Aang, common sense arose just in time to stop him, and he retreated to the beach.

Rolling over on to his stomach, Aang rested his chin on the backs of his hands, and heaved a long, heavy sigh. He had tried a bit of swimming, but without Sokka and Katara to enjoy the water with it was so pointless. The young Avatar was out of ideas, there was nothing to do on the whole expanse of this island…Wait! Control, Alt, Delete! Aang bolted upright in the sand, as a huge idea hit him. A small evil smile began to form on Aang's face, as the gears in his brain started to turn. There was really nothing more dangerous than a twelve year old kid, who is bored, and a certain someone, a certain young Waterbender that he knew very well, was about to find out.

Summoning up a ball of air Aang hoped on and went in search of his target. Poor Katara would never know what hit her!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The said Waterbender was currently on the opposite side of the island relaxing in a small cove. She had left Aang and Sokka alone, probably not the best thing to do, but she needed some time to think. Her long braid fell down her back, visible for all to see since she had removed her furs. There was no need for them here, she was warm enough without them.

Sighing she felt back against the sand with a muffled thump and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of the waves against the shore. Her thoughts wandered to the young airbender, soon enough, he would learn with her how to master waterbending, and then they would set out for the earth nation. It would be nice to finally learn how to waterbend, after all, she had spent fourteen years trying to teach herself, and that hadn't really worked out.

Katara snapper her eyes open suddenly. She wasn't sure, but she felt as of she was being watched, it made her feel very uncomfortable. Heaving herself up onto her forearms, she glanced around, no one was in sight. She glanced behind her but she couldn't see anyone in the trees. Standing slowly she gathered water from the ocean behind her, forming it into a ball, waiting to see what was there. Her eyes narrowed and she stood still waiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang muttered to himself, he had forgotten that Katara had water on her side, after all, he normally couldn't control water, unless he was sad or angry. But no matter, once Katara was farther away from the water, she would be helpless.

"Hey Katara!" He shouted, poking his head out from the bush he was hiding in. "Can you come here? I found something really cool!" He watched as she relaxed from her tensed position, and grinned at him, letting the water she had formed fall back into the ocean of her behind her. "Come on! Hurry up!" And with that he ducked back into the bush and started for the center of the island, knowing that Katara would follow him. Oh, this was going to be fun!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang crouched in the center of the island, or at least what he thought to be the farthest away from the sea on any place of the island. It was a small clearing, rather dark, but spacious and comfortable. Aang listened intently, and heard Katara scrabbling her way through the underbrush, trying to find where he had gone.

"Aang, where are you?" She called. She was close now, and Aang gathered a ball of air around him and let it gently float up to above where Katara would stumble into the clearing.

"Over here, come on, Katara! Hurry!" Aang called back to his friend. A moment later, she pushed her way into the clearing, bedraggled and tired. She looked around and caught sight of Aang in the center of the clearing.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" she asked glancing around at the large trees, standing sternly around in a circle. She glanced at the Avatar who did nothing but simply watch her. "Aang there's nothing heumph!" Katara felt a huge force hit her from behind she went flying, landing heavily on the ground. A moment later she felt pressure on her stomach and she opened her eyes and looked up into the grinning face of the airbender.

"Sorry, Katara, I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked as he gently made himself comfortable sitting cross-legged on her stomach. He laughed at the look of shock she gave him.

"Uh, Aang, what are you doing?" she asked, as she moved slightly under him trying to get comfortable.

"I don't really know." Aang admitted. "I was bored." He said after a moment of thinking just why he had decided to try and capture the waterbender. "Look, marble!" He said as he pulled the infamous marble from his shirt and began to spin it, giving her his trademark grin.

Katara sighed as she watched the young Avatar perform the trick. "You were bored so you thought it would be fun to lure me away from water, knock me down and sit on me while you do the marble trick?" She inquired as Aang tossed the marble deftly up into the air and caught it before tucking it back into the place where he kept it.

"Yep! He replied as laughed once again. "You are right about all of that except one thing! I didn't just bring you here for the marble trick, I came for something else." A small evil grin spread across his face, and Katara bit her lip nervously.

"Ok, playtimes up, I am going back to the beach now." She said as she tried to sit up, but found she couldn't. "Huh? Umm Aang, why is it that I cannot get up?"

The Avatar smiled. "The monks taught me the secrets of fighting you know, I know exactly how to hold people down, how to control them." He said as he bent slightly and rested his forehead against hers. He watched as a bright blush spread across her face.

"I also know, Katara, that you…" He grinned once more and watched as the blush got brighter and brighter. "…are extremely ticklish!"

With that the young Avatar began to attack her sides, trained fingers finding the sensitive areas and poking them until the waterbender was rolling with laughter.

Katara couldn't breathe as she shook with laughter; she pushed on Aang's shoulders, trying to get him off her. When that didn't work she used her legs to try and pry him off, wrapping them around his waist. "Aang, please," She laughed even harder as he vigorously kept tickling her, his fingers sliding downwards to get at the area right below her ribs.

And that was when Sokka found them.

It seemed time stopped. Sokka frozen with the most shocked look on his face, mouth halfway open ready to take a bit of the fruit he had in his hand. Aang leaning forward face right above Kataras, hands on her sides. Katara had her legs wrapped around Aangs waste, one hand was holding Aangs wrist, in the process of tugging it away from her side, and the other pushing at Aangs shoulder. All stared at the each other for a moment before the deathly silence was interrupted by Sokka.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" The water warrior screamed as he took off toward the beach where he had come from, hands in the air, eyes wide open in terror, all the time clinging to his precious fruit.

Aang gently rolled off Katara, and sat next to her as she pulled her self up, stomach sore from laughing.

"…"

"…"

"…Sokka is never going to let us live this down."

The Avatar confirmed the statement with his silence. He turned and looked at the waterbender, who was currently rubbing her stomach, and wiping of the tears, that had come from laughing so hard from her face.

"What?" Katara asked as she caught him staring, his eyes glowing from the late afternoon sun that filtered through the treetops.

"Nothing, just, well, I'm sorry about that. If I hadn't been so bored, none of that would have happened, and Sokka wouldn't have found us, and…" He trailed off as Katara put a finger to his lips.

"Why are you sorry? I haven't been tickled like that since Sokka was a little kid and used tickling for revenge." She grinned as she got up and began to start in the direction that Sokka had gone running. It would probably be better to clear things up with him now, instead of letting it lie. But as she got to the edge of the clearing she turned back to look at the Avatar.

"Maybe, you should get bored more often." She said with a light blush on her face and then continued walking towards the sound of her brothers far off screaming. It was amazing, the lungs on that boy.

As Katara disappeared from sight, Aang got to his feet, contemplating Kataras last words. '_Maybe you should get bored more often'_ the meaning hit him full on, and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

'Don't worry Katara,' he thought with a laugh, 'there will be plenty more times to finish what we started. Let the tickling begin!'

And with that, Aang skipped off, ready to face Sokka and his taunts when he had been calmed down by Katara.

Fin.

Ok, so not the greatest, but hopefully you guys liked it. I don't think the ending is very good, I didn't know what I really wanted to do with it. Review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is more than welcome!

cookiesandmilk


End file.
